mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Windows 8/My Mario Kart WiiU
(Nur in in Gedanken von 011222New= |Genre=Rennspiel |Spielmodi=1- 17 Spieler |Plattform(en)=WiiU |Alterseinstufung= }} Mario Kart WiiU:20 Jahre Mario Kart ist ein Spiel für WiiU,nur aus gedacht von 011222New.Man kann erstmals entscheiden,wie viele mit Fahren,die ist im Online Modus doch nicht verfükbar. Story Alles begann,als ein bösewicht den Pilz-König Stein klaut,also verwandelt sich alles in Rennpisten.Der bösewicht Dudel ist in Mario Kart vernarrt und will es. Er erstellt Pisten und ales scheint ausichts los.Nach dem man jede Strecke gemeistert hat kommt man in Spiegel-Modus bei der Crystal Battle Arena (z.d. etwa Kampf Kristal Arena) an.Hier findet der Kampf gegen Dudel Stadt,er hat sehr viel Energie.Der Kampf teilt sich in zwei Teile auf,der erste,und der zweite Kampf.Wen man den Story-Modus (Schwer) durchspielt,kann mann sich Dudel (Form 2) als Fahrer freischalten.thumb|400px|Dudels Finale Form! Erster Anlauf Zweiter Anlauf Spielbare Charaktere |ab Anfang |- !100px !Luigi | |ab Anfang |- !100px !Peach | |ab Anfang |- !100px !Yoshi | |ab Anfang |- !100px !Bowser | |ab Anfang |- !100px !Donkey Kong | |ab Anfang |- !100px !Toad | |ab Anfang |- !100px !Koopa | |ab Anfang |- !100px !Honigbienenkönigin | |ab anfang |- |- !100px !Daisy | |Gewinn des Pilz-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Wario | |Gewinn des Blumen-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Rosalina | |Gewinn des Stern-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Metall-Mario | |Gewinn des Spezial-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Shy Guy | |Gewinn des Panzer-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Wiggler | |Gewinn des Blatt-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Lakitu | |Gewinn des Blitz-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Mii | |Gewinn sämtlicher Cups irgendeiner Motorklasse. |- !100px !Polter | |Gewinne der Spiegel-Klasse mit mind. 50 Punkte |- !100px !Kugelwilli | |Gewinne des Extra-Cups der Motorklasse 150 cm³. |- !100px !Kamek | |Gewinn des Blitz-Cups der Motorklasse Spiegel cm³. |- !100px !Gumba | |Gewinn sämtlicher Cups irgendeiner Motorklasse. |- !100px !Mario Morgana | |1000 Münzen Samlen. |- !100px !Schatten-Mario (Auf dem Bild links) | |1500 Münzen Sameln. |- !100px 100px !Atom-Buu | |100 Rennen Fahren,davon 20 mit 30 Punkte. |- !100px !Bob-omb | |25000 Münzen sameln und 100 Rennen fahren. |- !100px !Kirby | |Durch Event oder guter Stand bei Kirby's Adventure Wii (Gewinn des Blitz Cups 150ccm). |- !100px !Pikachu | |Durch Event oder Poképark Wii bzw. Poképark 2 durchspielen. |- !100px !Malia | |Durch Event. |- !100px !Meta-Knight | |Durch Event oder guter Super Smash Bros. Browl stand. |- !100px !Baby-Luma | |Mit Rosalina 300 Rennen Fahren |- !100px !König Nickerchen | |Mit Kirby 70,mit Malia 50 und mit Meta-Knight 25 Rennen Fahren,alle auf Platz 1. |- !100px !http://www.pokewiki.de/Meloetta | |Mit Pikachu den Spiegel-Cup gewinnen mit mind. 100 Punkte und 50000 Münzen Sameln. |- !100px !http://de.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor | |Mit Kirby 100 Rennen Fahren. |- !100px !http://de.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kracko | |Mit Kirby 500 Rennen Fahren. |- !100px !Geist-Verwandlung | |Nur durch Hack! |- !100px !Dudel (Form 2) | |Storymodus durchspielen (Schwer),alle Cups mit Gold-Krone beenden! |} Strecken Alte Strecken Arenen Arenen Wagen Dedesine (mit Krone-Reife und Cool-Gleiter).png|Dedesine mit Krone Reife und Cool-Gleiter Glas Auto.png|Glas Auto von auße,es braucht eigentlich nichts,es rollt selber,es braucht auch keinen Fieger,den es zündet Raketen,in der Luft! Im Glas Auto.png|Im Glas Auto Punkte Es Gibt einen Gold,Silber,Bronze,Blauen und Roten Porkal,höchstens 5 Sterne,das höchste das man ereichen kann ist Gold-Krone. Sterne 50:1 Stern 75:2 Sterne 80:3 Sterne 85:4 Sterne 90:5 SterneWir wollen die Spieler für das Spiel überzeugen,also werden Retro-Strecken als neue Retro-Strecken erwiedern. Die Spieler werden es Lieben! Immer Platz 1:Gold-Krone! Trivia *Mario Kart WiiU verfügt über viele Events. *Es kommt das erste mal vor,das jemand volles Gewicht hat. **Auch kommt das erste mal vor,das jemand mit verschiedenen Charaktern freigeschalten wird. *King Dedede kommt das erste mal bei Mario Kart vor. **Kirby kommt das erste mal bei Mario Kart vor. ***Es kommt das erste mal vor,das man mit einem bestimmten Charackter eine Motorklasse Gewinnen muss,eine bestimmte Anzahl an Punkten haben muss,und Münzen sameln muss. *Luma ist am schnellsten,auch wenn der Kugelwilli auch viel hat. **Dedede ist am langsamsten. ***Polter hat am wenigsten Off-Road,nämnlich 0. ****Schatten-Mario wiegt am wenigsten,nämnlich 0. *****Geist-Verwandlung hat von allem am meisten,nur durch Hack. *Kirby ist trotz seiner größe ein Schwergewicht. **Das liegt daran,das er so viel ißt und aufsaugen kann. ***Meta-Knight ist auch ein Kirby und wiegt mehr. ****Das liegt daran,der er eine Rüstung trägt *Fahrer sind erstmals durch Event freischaltbar,genauso wie ein Cup. **Erstmals sind es 9 Cups. ***Erstmals sind es 20 Retro Strecken. ****Insgesamt sind es dann 36 Strecken,anstatt den üblichen 32. *Erstmals wurden ältere Retro-Streocken noch zur Retro-Strecken. **Die Erklärunge-Lautet:"Wir wollen die Spieler für das Spiel überzeugen. Also werden alte Retro-Strecken wie Pilz-Schlucht alse neue Retro-Strecken wieder Aufflegen!" (我々はゲームのために選手を説得したいと思います。キノコ峡alse新しいレトロトラックのようなので、古いレトロなトラックが再び敷設しています！/Ich denke, wir möchten die Spieler für das Spiel überzeugen. Z.b. die 7ner retro Psite Pilz Schluchten als neue retro wieder beleben!). Fahrer in anderen Sparachen = Japanisch = マリオ ルイジ ピーチ ヨッシー クッパ ドンキーコング ヒキガエル クッパ ミツバチの女王 デイジー（ロック解除） ローザ（ロック解除） メタルマリオ（ロック解除） シャイ·ガイ（ロック解除） ウィグラー（ロック解除） サンダークラウド（ロック解除） 仮想人間（ロック解除） 石スピリット（ロック解除） ヴィリー·ボール（ロック解除） 魔法のヒキガエル（ロック解除） クリボー（ロック解除） マリオ·モーガン（ロック解除） 影マリオ（ロック解除） アトミックブー（ロック解除） 爆弾（ロック解除） クラウド（イベントのみで、可能性のロックを解除する） 悪役（イベントのみで、可能性のロックを解除します） マインド·マリオ（ハック） イベント替え： 星のカービィ（ロック解除） ピカチュウ（ロック解除 ） 魔女マリア（ロック解除） メロディーエッタ（ロック解除） デデデ大王（ロック解除） メタナイト（ロック解除） = Englich = Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Bowser Donkey Kong Toad Koopa Honey bee queen Daisy (unlock) Rosa (unlock) Metal Mario (unlock) Shy Guy (unlock) Wiggler (unlock) Thunder cloud (unlock) Virtual human (unlock) Stone Spirit (unlock) Willi ball (unlock) Kamek (unlock) Goomba (unlock) Mario Morgan (unlock) Shadow Mario (unlock) Atomic Boo (unlock) Bob-omb (unlock) Cloud (unlock possibility, only by event) Villain (Unlock possibility, only by event) Mind-Mario (hack) By event: Kirby (unlock) Pikachu (unlock) Witch Malia (unlock) Melody etta (unlock) King Dedede (unlock) Meta-Knight (unlock) = Französich = Mario Luigi pêche Yoshi Bowser Donkey Kong crapaud Koopa Abeille reine Daisy (déverrouillage) Rosa (déverrouillage) Métal Mario (déverrouillage) Shy Guy (déverrouillage) Tremblement (déverrouillage) Nuage du tonnerre (déverrouillage) Virtual humaine (déverrouillage) Pierre-Esprit (déverrouillage) Willi balle (déverrouillage) Kamek (déverrouillage) Goomba (déverrouillage) Mario Morgan (déverrouillage) Shadow Mario (déverrouillage) Boo atomique (déverrouillage) Bob-omb (déverrouillage) Cloud (déverrouiller la possibilité, que par événement) Villain (Déverrouiller possibilité, que par événement) Mind-Mario (hack) Par événement: Kirby (déverrouillage) Pikachu (déverrouillage Sorcière Malia (déverrouillage) Melody etta (déverrouillage) Roi Dadidou (déverrouillage) Meta-Knight (déverrouillage) = Italienisch = Mario Luigi pesca Yoshi Bowser Donkey Kong rospo Koopa Honey ape regina Daisy (unlock) Rosa (unlock) Mario Metallo (unlock) Shy Guy (unlock) Bruchi (unlock) Thunder Cloud (unlock) L'essere umano virtuale (unlock) Pietra dello Spirito (unlock) Willi palla (unlock) Kamek (unlock) Goomba (unlock) Mario Morgan (unlock) Mario Ombra (unlock) Atomic Boo (unlock) Bob-omb (unlock) Cloud (possibilità di sbloccare, solo per evento) Villain (Sblocca possibilità, solo per evento) Mind-Mario (hack) Per evento: Kirby (unlock) Pikachu (unlock) Witch Malia (unlock) Melody Etta (unlock) King Dedede (unlock) Meta-Knight (unlock) = Spanisch = Mario Luigi melocotón Yoshi Bowser Donkey Kong sapo Koopa Miel de abeja reina Daisy (desbloquear) Rosa (desbloquear) Metal Mario (desbloquear) Shy Guy (desbloquear) Ondulador (desbloquear) Nube Tormentosa (desbloquear) Virtual humana (desbloquear) Espíritu de Piedra (desbloquear) Willi bola (desbloqueo) Kamek (desbloquear) Goomba (desbloquear) Mario Morgan (desbloquear) Shadow Mario (desbloquear) Boo Atómica (desbloquear) Bob-omb (desbloquear) Cloud (abrir la posibilidad, sólo por evento) Villano (Desbloquear posibilidad, sólo por evento) Mente-Mario (hack) Por caso: Kirby (desbloquear) Pikachu (desbloquear) Bruja Malia (desbloquear) Melody etta (desbloquear) Rey Dedede (desbloquear) Meta-Knight (desbloquear) Galerie Cola-PfadLaoysfd.png Stroh Land Lay LAY.png Zuan Layout.png Rostland Layout.png Honig Town Lay.png Regenbogen Welt Lay.png Mario Stadt Neu Lay.png Schloss-der Pist City Lay.png Polter Gesellen Haus Lay.png Neuheits Dschungel Layout.png König Buu Huus Parallel Wlet Layout.png Herrenhaus-City Stadt Layout.png Lay Lay Loy.png Final Race - Battle with Dudel Layout.png Finale Form.png Bananen Layout.png Bowsers Layout.png Laout from Rainbow.png Folie1.PNG|Detail Folie2.PNG|Karts Folie5.PNG|Alle Fahrer Folie6.PNG|Rennen Auswahl Folie7.PNG|Gold-Krone (Japnisch-Deutsch Gepatsch) Folie8.PNG|Punkte Folie10.PNG|Punkte (Zusammenfassung) Mario Kart.png|Auswahl des Cup's Videos thumb|416px|right|Der Regenbogen Boulevard Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag